vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Adventure Games
Thanks for making this page Thanks for this page!!! I wanted to do it eventually but I'm glad someone beat me to it. How do you guys make the pictures save as their resized size? When I publish they come as their original size even if I resize them in the editor. Rapi2 23:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) *Have to change to source viewer and put |150px right after the file extension of the picture. At least that's how I do it. Just look how the other pictures are formatted and copy that way. Thanks for contributing, btw. PKFire 01:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks, I'll try that. I saw you changed some of my wording on my recs but that's cool, I'm not a native speaker so it's actually good writing practice. :3 Perhaps a NES section? The NES had a fair amount of Adventure games, stuff like Deja Vu, Shadowgate, Nightshade etc... A NES section might be added, but I won't do so until I get at least one approval. I just want to know if it's a good idea. - MFGreth1 22:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *I don't know, I think we'll end up with too many categories with too few games in each if we start separating all consoles (like there's Heavy Rain on ps3, what else?) Maybe we should just add a console column and put the console(s) in there instead? Rapi2 23:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) **Seconding a general consoles list. Though the DS should stay seperate since it has a pretty large amount of adventure games. PKFire 23:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ***Actually, that sounds much better. - MFGreth1 00:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Games by alphabetical order seems to be broken Try it, anyone knows what's up with that? Rapi2 23:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Only Discworld gets put at the top for some reason. Looking into the code now. PKFire 23:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, it wasn't anything big, it's all fixed. PKFire 23:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Visual novels? What do you think of making a list for VNs like Tsukihime and Saya no Uta? They're not quite point & click, but games like Phoenix Wright blur the line anyway. Or would these be better of in their own niche page? PKFire 01:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah I'm not entirely sure they would qualify. Sure, games like Phoenix Wright maybe step the boundary here and there, but they're still well-rooted as adventure games. Visual Novel would probably do better with it's own page, in good time. - MFGreth1 03:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *I like the ADV style of VNs but the ones were you're just reading is like fffffff, I admit Saya was epic but yeah, I vote for a different page too. Rapi2 12:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *If you REALLY REALLY wanted, you could like... give them a subsection, or something, in this article, I guess. - MFGreth1 17:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *I don't think they really have the same playerbases. I know, Phoenix Wright, etc, but it has gameplay, it's not just "sit there and read". (Time Hollow nearly was, but that's another story) I've tried getting into VNs but I've only liked a few. Rapi2 21:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *Actually I don't even really know of enough VNs to make a list or a page worth bothering with anyway. PKFire 23:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Quest for Glory/Police Quest? It's arguably the most interactive of the sierra adventure games, with actual RPG elements, so I'm not sure if those disqualify it. What about Police Quest, though? They're really fun as well. *If you think something should be added, add it. PKFire 00:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Machinarium I'm too fucking tired to right now, but I have some games to add, including Machinarium and Samorost 2 - MFGreth1 05:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Machinarium is already there. PKFire 12:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Puzzle Games are not necessarily Adventure Games Why is Zack & Wiki in the Adventure page? Or Professor Layton? The puzzles are disconnected from each other, the plot is the context for the puzzles, not the cause. See A List and Guide to Game Genres. --Mozai 02:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Runaway: The road adventure Not well-known, but great graphical SVGA-quality 2D adventure. Also, it has nice soundtrack and trannies :3 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Runaway:_A_Road_Adventure